Various clamping devices are known in the prior art for fastening, for example, hoses or axle boots onto nipples or axle stubs. So-called open hose clamps which are made from band material and adapted to be mechanically interconnected before tightening the same are usually provided with means for tightening the clamp, such as a screw or bolt, a worm drive or a so-called "Oetiker" ear as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,012. On the other hand, endless clamping rings made from tubular stock are also known to be used for the same purpose. These endless clamps are tightened, for example, also by the use of a so-called "Oetiker" ear as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,304 or with a machine for shrinking the ring whereby such a machine may be hydraulically, pneumatically, mechanically or magnetically actuated. However, many of these types of machines are very expensive and therefore out of reach for the ordinary after market. Nor are many of such machines of the portable type as needed, for example, for demonstration purposes of the use of such shrinkable clamping or compression rings.
The endless types of clamps or compression rings are manufactured, for example, by sawing-off, punching-off or cutting-off ring-like segments from tubular members and have been used, for example, in the automotive industry with the use of so-called Magnaform machines which electromagnetically shrink the rings. Apart from costs, these machines are very noisy in operation.
Crimping tools are also known in the art for crimping various devices, such as with electrical cable connection, in the oil industry for connecting pipe sections, etc. These crimping tools normally include oppositely directed tapering surfaces on segments of ring-like parts for engagement with correspondingly shaped surfaces on projections of the parts to be connected.